


A Solangelo Weekend

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Nico, Bottom Will, Butt Slapping, Condoms, Cute Nico, Feels, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Nico, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Titles, Lube, Nico Feels, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Nico, Top Will, Wall Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico is dividing his time between camp and the underworld while Will goes to college part time and works part time. They both don't see each other as much as they would like, so they plan a weekend vacation at a nice hotel, and isn't that the perfect setting for a couple's first time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in almost every fic I’ve read about Will, he’s described as someone who’s had experienced sexually, having had several different partners, and being knowledgeable about toys and such. And this time I wanted to do something different and write Will as a virgin, despite him being in college in this fic.  
> This will be three parts for the three days of the weekend, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I wrote and posted part one, Friday, to my Tumblr back in 2015 and then put this away until recently. I'm working on part two, Saturday, now and will post it as soon as it is done and edited. Everything that I have tagged may not be in part one and instead certain tags will only show up in parts two and/or three when I get those posted.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **Please tell me if there are any typos!

**~Friday~**

           

            Nico checked his black duffel bag for the sixth time, anxiously running through his mental inventory list to ensure he had everything he would need for the weekend. Condoms, check. Lube, check. Clean clothes, check. Junk food, check. Soda, check. Water bottles, check. Healthy snacks, check. Everything he and Will would need for a weekend locked away together.

           

            The hotel had been his idea, despite his dislike of anything corny and romantic. But really, what other options did they have? Will’s cabin was out of the question, because of all his siblings. Will’s dorm room wasn’t an option because neither of them were comfortable having sex surrounded by strangers. Nico’s cabin was empty but still they wouldn’t be completely alone because they were still in camp. And having sex in the underworld, had Will been able to go down there, just wasn’t going to happen. So, when they had the talk about having sex for the first time, Nico had suggested a hotel and Will had jumped on it. Of course, Nico being rich, he had made Will agree to let him take care of everything.

 

            Will hadn’t liked it, but he couldn’t exactly say no. He was working his way through college and didn’t have any extra money to spend on a hotel. Nico had finally sold it to him as it being Nico’s early birthday present. The hotel part, not the sex part, anyway. A little vacation that Will desperately needed. The sex was just an add on, really. At least, that’s how Nico got Will to agree to letting Nico pay for the whole weekend.

 

            Finally sure he was set for the weekend, Nico checked himself out in his full length mirror one more time. He tightened his ponytail and brushed his bangs out of his face. He tugged at the hem of his black shirt. He had outgrown the skulls, now preferring plain black and sometimes red or blue. He still wore his skull ring though. He briefly debated changing out of his favorite, comfy pair of black jeans with the frayed hems and the hole in the knee for a newer pair but then rejected it. If everything went as he hoped, he wouldn’t be wearing clothes for long anyway.

 

            Nico pulled on his combat boots and shouldered his duffel bag. He slipped his wallet into his pocket and smiled, thinking about what was going to happen soon. He was a ball of mixed emotions, nervousness, a little fear, but mostly excitement. Still smiling, he shadow traveled to his and Will’s rendezvous spot, under a tall oak tree that sat in a secluded spot on campus. He dropped his bag and leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms, to wait.

 

           

            Will wasn’t sure what to pack. Nico had promised he would take care of everything because this was supposed to be a vacation for Will. Besides being their first time together. But if they were planning to have sex, Will didn’t think they would be going anywhere the whole weekend. So, he didn’t think he would need clothes. But he threw a few different sets into his backpack anyway. His toothpaste and toothbrush went in next. Followed by a textbook, because he couldn’t help himself. That was all he thought he would need.

 

            He checked his watch and, realizing it was almost time to meet Nico at the oak tree, he checked himself out in the small mirror on his desk. He ran his fingers through his shaggy, beach blonde hair and glanced down at his bright patterned T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and scuffed up tennis shoes. There wasn’t any point to dressing up if they weren’t going to stay dressed for long.

 

            Finally satisfied he was ready, he slung his backpack onto his shoulder and left his dorm room. He speed walked through the dorms and once outside, he sprinted for the oak tree. His face broke out into a grin when he saw Nico, leaning against the oak tree with his arms crossed and a brooding look on his face meant to scare people away.

 

            Will’s face split into a grin and he raced towards nico, dropping his backpack along the way, and then threw himself at Nico. Nico, who had seen him coming just in time to straighten up, caught him and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. They both laughed and giggled together as Nico spun them around a couple times before setting Will down. Standing up together, Nico was only a couple inches shorter than Will, thanks to a sudden unexpected growth spurt.

 

            Will’s grin slipped into a smaller, happy smile and Nico returned it easily. Will reached for Nico’s hands and laced their fingers together. He tugged Nico closer gently, until they were mere centimeters apart. Blue eyes met brown and each boy felt themselves falling into each other’s eyes before they moved, simultaneously leaning towards each other. They met in a brief kiss, their lips barely gracing each other before they pulled away from each other.

 

            “We should go to the hotel now,” Nico said breathlessly, reaching down to discreetly adjust himself in his jeans, which were steadily growing tighter. Will nodded in agreement, his eyes flicking down to Nico’s crotch before rising back up to his face. Will took a deep breath for restraint and then turned away from Nico. While Will retrieved his backpack, Nico picked up his duffel bag. Without a word, they joined hands again and, after looking around to make sure they were alone, Nico shadow traveled them to the alley beside the hotel.

 

            Will stared in awe at the hotel as they entered. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw what room they had. When he had told Nico he could go all out, he honestly hadn’t expected a five star hotel, let alone a honeymoon suite. Not because he thought Nico couldn’t afford it, oh no, he absolutely knew Nico had the money. But because he knew Nico wasn’t one for romance. That made this all the more special.

 

            It only took them a few minutes to check in and then they were in the elevator. They held hands the entire way up. They were alone the whole way up but neither of them took the opportunity to have a little fun in the elevator. Instead, the air around them was filled with excitment, apprehension, and nervousness. Both boys were comforted to see that the other’s hand was sweating.

 

            They held their composure during the short distance from the elevator to their room. Nico held the door open for Will and Will made it two steps in before Nico had slammed the door and pounced. Nico grabbed Will by his waist and pulled him against him hard. Will gasped and threw his arms around Nico’s neck. They leaned towards each other and then they were kissing, their hands frantically pulling at clothes while their mouths wrestled together, both of them trying to take control of the kiss.

 

            They broke apart long enough for Will to pull Nico’s shirt off and then they were kissing again, this time their mouths open so their tongues could penetrate each other’s mouth, and Will was running his hands up and down Nico’s chest. Will was so into the kiss, moaning and gasping into Nico’s mouth, that he didn’t notice Nico tugging at his shirt until suddenly his shirt was ripped away from him. Stunned, Will pulled back to look down at the half of his shirt still hanging on him. Nico didn’t stop and instead followed him, his mouth moving along his jaw and down his neck.

 

            “Dude, that was my favorite shirt!” Will said, struggling to breath because Nico was moving down to his chest, alternating between kissing and licking Will’s skin.

“I’ll buy you another,” Nico said before biting Will’s skin right above his left nipple. Will yelped and then moaned when Nico kissed the sting away. He dropped his head back and fisted Nico’s hair in his hands. Nico growled and bit Will again, this time sucking a bright red mark into Will’s skin.

 

            “Nico!” Will gasped and doubled over when Nico suddenly dropped to his knees. He wasted no time in unbuttoning and unzipping Will’s jeans as he kissed and nibbled the skin above the waistband. As soon as he had Will’s jeans open, he tugged on them a little, just enough so that they were hanging off Will’s hips.

 

            “Nico, if you don’t stop, I’m going to embarrass myself,” Will warned, trembling. He was already so close and Nico hadn’t even touched his cock yet. Nico merely chuckled and teased the edge of Will’s boxers with his tongue. “Nico!”

 

            Laughing, Nico climbed to his feet and smiled smugly at Will. Will groaned and grabbed Nico by his shoulders and shoved him backwards, towards the bed. Nico walked backwards, still smiling, and then dropped onto the edge of the bed when his knees hit it. Will shoved Nico’s legs apart and knelt between them. Nico watched intently as Will carefully removed his boots and socks. He set them aside and then stood up to kick off his own shoes. Once Will was barefoot, too, his courage left him and he froze in place, standing a couple feet in front of Nico.

 

            Nico, sensing the sudden mood change, leaned forward and reached for Will’s hand. Will let Nico take his hand and slowly pull him back between his legs. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and dropped his head forward, leaning his forehead against Will’s stomach. Will gently pulled Nico’s ponytail out and began running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

 

            “Are you sure about this, Will?” Nico asked quietly. Will swallowed hard. He nodded because he didn’t trust himself to speak right now. It wasn’t enough for Nico though. He lifted his head and looked up at Will. His thumbs slowly stroked Will’s skin and Will sighed, leaning into the touch. “Will, talk to me, baby. Please. I’m not a mind reader,” Nico whispered against Will’s skin. Will shivered slightly.

 

            “I want this, Nico. I do. I just wish I hadn’t waited so long. I wish I had more experience so I could make this perfect for you. I wish I knew what I was doing,” Will confessed.

 

            “Well, why did you wait?” Nico asked, partly because he was curious because they had never discussed this before and partly because he felt that Will needed to talk about this before they had sex.

 

            Will shrugged. “I guess I just didn’t want to be like my dad. I didn’t want to hop from partner to partner. I wanted my first time and every time after it to be with someone special. I wanted it all to be more than just physical pleasure.”

 

            Nico nodded. “That makes sense. Most demigods I’ve known have wanted to not be like their parents. And a lot of people feel that way about their first time. The way your feeling isn’t unusual. Nothing wrong with being a virgin, isn’t that what you’ve always tell me?”

 

            Will nodded and then, realizing Nico couldn’t see him, he said, “Yeah. Thanks, Nico. I guess I’m more nervous about this then I originally thought.”

 

            Nico lifted his head and looked up at him, smiling reassuringly. “Nothing has to happen tonight that we don’t want to happen. This is about both of us and if we don’t end up having sex then it’s not a big deal.”

 

            “But you planned this weekend for our first time,” Will said quietly.

 

            “No, I planned a nice weekend for us to take a break and spend time together. Having sex for the first time isn’t the point. So long as we’re together and enjoying ourselves, this weekend will be a success. Now, how bout we get settled and relax for a bit before we make any decisions.”

 

            Will nodded and Nico stood up. Nico gave Will a kind smile and cupped his cheeks with his hands. He slowly guided Will’s head down to meet his so he could give him a tender kiss. Then, Nico pulled what was left of Will’s shirt off of him and tossed it away. Nico removed his own shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Will watched Nico quietly, nervously fingering his own jeans. Nico shot him an encouraging smile and slowly pulled his jeans off, revealing his plain black boxers. Will swallowed and then took off his own jeans, pulling them down fast and then almost tripping when his feet got tangled up in the legs. Nico stifled his laughter and grabbed Will’s arms to steady him, discreetly admiring the way the loose yellow boxers Will wore outlined Will’s cock.

 

            Will was blushing and embarrassed when he straightened up. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. He studiously avoided looking down at Nico’s cock. Not that he hadn’t seen, and touched, it before, but somehow seeing it now, right before they possibly had sex, was completely different from anything they had already done. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting down from ten in his head to stay calm, and jumped when Nico touched his chest.

 

            “Let’s get on the bed and lay down,” Nico suggested. Will agreed with a nod and followed Nico to the side of the bed. Nico pulled the covers back and slid into the bed, scooting over till he was on the opposite side. Will quickly got in on the other side. Nico pressed up close to him and snuggled into his side, sighing happily. Will grinned and wrapped his arms around Nico, content to spend time just holding Nico.

 

            Of course, his cock had other ideas. Especially with Nico caressing Will’s skin anywhere he could reach. Stroking his thigh through Will’s boxers, rubbing Will’s chest, even going so far as to gently toying with Will’s nipples. Each touch was soft and barely there, but each one sent shock waves straight to Will’s cock. Will was going crazy with desire at this point. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving, settling into a slow rhythm that gave his cock just enough friction to keep him on edge but not send him over. Overall, Will felt like he was going to die if he didn’t do something about it soon.

 

            Nico wasn’t doing much better. For all his reassuring Will, he was just as nervous and scared about having sex as Will was. And he was just as horny, too. He knew what his touches were doing to Will, he could feel the evidence poking him through Will’s boxers. His own cock wasn’t much better, straining inside his boxers, forming a wet spot in the black fabric. The slow, steady thrusting of Will’s hips caused his leg to rub against Nico’s cock, courtesy of their position, Will on his back with Nico cuddling into his side and one of his legs thrown over Will’s thighs. Nico vaguely wondered who would break first.

 

            Finally, Nico got his answer when Will abruptly turned onto his side and pulled Nico’s hips against his own. Nico let Will manhandle him, letting him take control, and soon Will was pulling their boxers down and freeing their cocks. Both boys moaned when their cocks touched and Will wrapped his hand around them both, stroking them simultaneously. Just a few minutes later, they were crying out and climaxing together, faces pressed into the other boy’s neck, shooting come up onto their chests and stomachs between them. Will kept stroking until it became painful and he had wrung every drop from their cocks. He lifted his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his hand clean, knowing Nico was watching him.

 

            Sure enough, Nico was watching him. He watched Will lick their combined come off his fingers, his tongue flicking out to catch every drop before he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked it clean. The sight was so hot, Nico’s cock valiantly twitched but there was no way he was getting it back up again so soon. Nico lifted his head when Will’s hand was clean and he kissed Will, tasting himself and Will on Will’s tongue.

 

            They kissed until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. Then, they dropped their heads to the pillow, their eyes locked. They settled in under the covers, not caring that the come was quickly drying on their skin. They spent the next several minutes staring at each other, saying things without speaking, before they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

            Nico woke up a few hours later and grimaced. His body was cramped from being in one position and his skin felt sticky from his and Will’s come. They both needed to get up, shower, eat and drink something. Looking at Will, who looked absolutely adorable in his sleep, Nico smiled. He could stay like that forever, happy and content. But his bladder had other ideas. Wincing, Nico untangled himself from Will and climbed out of the bed. He cursed under his breath, looking down at himself. His chest and stomach were covered in come, his boxers too.

 

            Inside the bathroom, he relieved himself and wiped down with a wet rag. He wanted to wait for Will to wake up so they could take a shower together. He stripped his boxers off and picked up all their clothes, piling them up on the floor by their bags. He didn’t bother putting on another pair when he was still sticky with come. He dug around in his duffel bag and pulled out a couple water bottles and snacks for them. By the time he was getting back in bed, Will was rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes.

 

            “Good morning, sunshine boy,” Nico said, smiling. He held out a water bottle for Will.

 

            “I’m pretty sure it’s actually afternoon now, Nico,” Will said, his voice hoarse from sleep. He cracked his eyes open and smiled up at Will. He took the water bottle from him and sat up. They sat in silence while they drank and ate and when they were done, Nico got up to throw all the trash away. Will watched him, his eyes roaming up and down Nico’s naked body.

 

            “Come on, _piccolo_ , we both need a shower.” Nico held out his hand and Will took it immediately. Nico led Will into the bathroom and to the massive shower that had more than enough space for both of them. Will pulled off his boxers, grimacing as the fabric stuck to his skin. He flung the boxers away and stepped up behind Nico, who had turned the faucets and was testing the water temperature with his hand. Will pressed against Nico’s back and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist.

 

            They stood like that until the water was the right temperature and then they got in the shower. Nico let Will have the water first because Nico had wiped himself down and wasn’t as sticky as Will was. Will bathed himself, gleefully scrubbing himself clean. Nico watched and waited, shamelessly enjoying the view of Will’s beautifully tanned skin slick and wet, covered in suds. Nico felt his cock reacting, growing half hard at the sight, and he slowly stroked himself to full hardness while Will bathed.

 

            As Will rinsed off, Nico kept stroking himself, teasing himself with his foreskin. He wanted to stay hard but he wasn’t ready to come yet. Will was facing away from him, facing the showerhead, and Nico found he couldn’t look away from the sight of Will’s wet ass. He clenched his teeth to contain a moan at the sight, images running through his head of what he could do to Will’s ass. Biting, slapping, kissing, gripping, spreading, it all ran through Nico’s head until it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself. Luckily for him, Will took care of that for him.

 

            Will was acutely aware of what Nico was doing. He could hear Nico’s soft moans and gasps over the water. He had seen Nico fisting his cock in his peripheral vision. Knowing that Nico was turned on just watching Will bathe, he decided to give Nico a show. He deliberately used more soap than he usually did to make sure he had plenty of bubbles to cover his body with. He made a point of running his hands over his body slowly. And when he had his back to Nico, he made a point of arching his back just slightly to stick his ass out.

 

            Will ran his hands, sudsy with soap, over and around his ass, deliberately gripping and spreading his cheeks to incite Nico more. It was only a minute later and Nico couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch Will’s ass, too. He placed his hands on top of Will’s and used Will’s hands to massage his ass. Will bit his lip and leaned forward, resting his cheek against the shower wall. The water hit his back and ran down his body, rinsing away the soap and bubbles and leaving his skin glistening and wet. Nico moved Will’s hands out of the way and dug his nails into Will’s ass and dropped to his knees. He closed his eyes against the water streaming down Will’s back and then leaned forward slightly.

 

            He started by kissing Will’s ass. At the first touch of his lips, Will jerked and gasped, bracing his hands on the shower wall. Nico smiled against Will’s skin and then he bit him. Will yelped and spun around, glaring down at Nico. Nico laughed and stood up, his chest shaking and his eyes watering. Will shoved him but Nico didn’t budge. Instead, he stepped closer and pulled Will against him. Nico reached up and adjusted the showerhead so the water wouldn’t be hitting them so directly before he wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and hugged him tight. Will, despite his glare, responded by placing his arms around Nico’s neck.

 

            “That was mean, Nico,” Will said, pouting.

 

            “Well, I’m hungry. And your ass looks good enough to eat.”

 

            Will blushed. “Actually, we both should get out and eat something. Real food, not just the snack food you brought,” he pointed out, the doctor in him coming to the forefront when he realized  neither of them had eaten anything substantial since before they arrived at the hotel that morning.

Nico’s stomach chose that moment to grumble and they both laughed. Nico reached around Will and turned off the water. They stepped out of the shower and dried each other off. Will dropped to his knees to dry off Nico’s legs and blew air across his cock, which had slowly started to soften. Nico cursed and looked down, only to find Will looking up at him innocently. Nico licked his lips and Will copied the movement, licking his own lips sinfully slow before he leaned forward slightly with his mouth open. For a moment, Nico tensed, waiting for Will to wrap his lips around his cock. But Will only smiled cheekily and stood up.

 

            Will wrapped his towel around his waist and walked past Nico, who watched him pass by with narrowed eyes. Nico wrapped his own towel around him and returned to the bedroom. Will was dialing on the hotel phone and Nico sat on the bed and watched as he ordered room service for them both. He didn’t even complain when Will ordered nothing but healthy, green stuff for Nico. As soon as Will put the receiver down, Nico grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. Will fell on the bed and landed on his back, staring up at Nico. Nico leaned over him and lowered his head until their noses were only centimeters apart.

 

            “Do you really wanna wait any longer?” Nico asked, nudging Will’s nose with his own. He scooted closer to Will and threw his leg across Will’s thighs.

 

            Will swallowed and shook his head. With Nico’s erection nudging him through their towels, all thoughts of food fled. In a split second decision, Will reached down and tugged at Nico’s towel. It fell open and Nico pulled it off, dropping it by the bed. Then, Will pulled his towel open, biting his lips anxiously. Will lifted his hips slightly and pulled the towel out from under him. After dropping it on the floor too, Will grabbed Nico’s shoulders and pushed him. Nico moved aside, sitting up on the bed, and watched as Will got up and grabbed his duffel bag.

 

            Will grabbed a handful of condoms and a couple tubes of lube from the bag and then climbed back onto the bed. He tossed the condoms and lube onto the bed next to Nico and then got back in his place. He stretched out on his back and raised his arms up above his head. He looked at Nico and smiled nervously. Nico returned his smile and rubbed his arm to reassure him.

 

            “You want to bottom first?” Nico asked, surprised.

 

            Will nodded. “I’ve experimented with toys some, so I’m used to it. Why? Do you have a problem topping first?”

 

            Nico shook his head and picked up the lube. “I don’t mind. We can switch next time. Is this the position you want to do it in?”

 

            “Yes, NIco. Can we start now?”

 

            Frowning, Nico spread Will’s legs, sat between them on his knees, and leaned over him, gently pressing his weight on Will’s body and bracing himself with one hand by Will’s head. Nico nuzzled Will's cheek with his chin. “You ok, Will?”

 

            Will nodded. “Just nervous, Nico. And really horny. But mostly nervous.”

 

            Nico kissed his forehead and then straightened up, sitting back on his heels. He popped open the lube and he didn’t miss the way Will jerked slightly at the sound. Nico tapped Will’s thigh and Will lifted his legs, holding his knees against his chest, giving Nico more access. The position opened him up completely and Nico was thankful for all the yoga Will did that kept him flexible. Nico rolled the tube of lube between his hands to warm it before he squirted some onto his fingers.

 

            At the first touch of Nico’s fingers, Will tensed. Nico rubbed his thigh to soothe him and Will relaxed. Nico pressed a lube covered finger against Will, gently probing his rim, and then he slowly inserted just the tip of his finger inside. Will squirmed a bit but didn’t protest. Nico spent a couple minutes pulling his finger out and pushing it back in, slowly working it in to the third knuckle. By that point, Will was moaning quietly, his hips wiggling and squirming nonstop.

 

            “Nico!” Will snapped impatiently. “I can take more, you don’t have to be so careful!”

 

            Nico smirked. He leaned forward and blew air across Will’s cock, which was only half hard because they were ignoring it. He heard Will suck in his breath and Nico grinned. Part of him wanted to keep teasing Will but the other part of him won over. He added more lube to his fingers and then gently pushed two fingers into Will. Will moaned and gripped his legs tighter. Nico pushed his fingers in until they were both in all the way. He waited a couple seconds for Will to adjust and then he scissored and twisted his fingers, stretching Will out.

 

            After several minutes, Nico could easily insert a third finger. When he did, Will bucked against his hand, trying to get some stimulation where he needed it. Nico obliged, crooking his fingers in different ways until he finally found Will’s spot. Will bucked again, crying out, and Nico rubbed against the small bud repeatedly until Will was babbling incoherently amidst his moans.

Nico pulled his fingers out and let Will have a moment to stretch his legs and relax. While Nico slipped on a condom and lubed himself up, Will dropped his legs and moved them, working out the cramps in his muscles. Nico moved then, scooting closer to Will and hooking Will’s legs over his legs. Nico dripped more lube on himself and on Will, then he lined his cock up. Their eyes met and Will nodded. Will reached down and started stroking his cock as Nico slowly pressed his cock in.

 

            Nico’s cock head slowly and consistently pushed forward and finally, after several tense seconds, the head was inside. Nico had to stop and breath then. He didn’t want to embarrass himself during his first time. He gripped the base of his cock and continued his slow, even pushing. They kept their gazes locked, Nico kept pushing, and Will kept stroking. Finally, Nico's cock was completely in.

 

            “You good?” Nico asked, panting. Will nodded and raised his free hand above his head to grip the pillow. It burned, but he recognized it as the burn from being stretched. But it didn’t hurt. Nico breathed deep, lifted Will’s legs up to his shoulders, and grabbed Will’s thighs. He waited for one more nod from Will and then he started moving.

 

            Nico began with slow, easy strokes, in and out. But just a few strokes into it and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Will was too tight, too hot, too much. Watching Will’s face, Nico could see he wouldn’t last either. Will had clenched his eyes shut, his mouth gaping open as he moaned, and his hand was moving on his cock in the way Nico recognized as him being close to climax, his hand stroking his cock hard and twisting over the head. Wanting to make sure Will came too, Nico adjusted his position slightly, just enough to hit Will’s prostate on every thrust. The change had Will crying out and then yelling as his orgasm ripped through him.

 

            That was it for Nico. Will’s muscles clamped down on Nico’s cock and Nico’s hips stuttered right before Nico slammed into Will as far as he could and stopped. Nico watched Will come, his cock spurting all over Will’s stomach and chest, as he leaned over Will, his body spasming through his orgasm. Nico hung his head, panting. He could hear Will panting, too, and he lifted his head. Will was looking at him, his face flushed and sweaty. Nico tentatively smiled and Will smiled back. Feeling reassured, Nico carefully pulled out of Will and flopped down beside Will.

 

            “You ok, Will?” He asked, pulling the condom off. He hissed as it rubbed against his over sensitive cock and tossed it into the trashcan by the bed. Nico grabbed a bunch of tissues off the nightstand and wiped Will clean.

 

            Will nodded, staring up at the ceiling. He was too mixed up inside to think about cleaning up or food. All the feelings that had been inside him before were still there. Nervousness over the pain of his first time had been replaced by nervousness that he hadn’t been good enough for Nico. But otherwise, everything was still there. The only real difference was that the giddy feeling that made him want to smile like an idiot was all-encompassing this time, rather than the fear from before. Will suddenly felt like he needed to cry, which shocked him. He didn’t cry, yet his eyes were filling with tears as he laid there.

 

            Nico heard Will sniffle and turned his head to find Will fighting back tears. Concerned, he sat up and pulled Will into his lap. “Will? What’s wrong? Oh, Gods, I hurt you, didn’t I? I’m so sorry!”

Will shook his head and pressed his face against Nico’s neck. “You didn’t hurt me. It was amazing. Honest.”

 

            Nico sighed in relief. “So why are you crying?”

 

            “Because it was so good. Everyone hears horror stories about their first time, everyone says it will hurt. I was so afraid of that, but you didn’t hurt me at all.”

 

            Nico kissed the top of Will’s head. “Good. I was worried I would hurt you and you wouldn’t tell me.”

 

            Will chuckled and shook his head. “What a fine couple we are, eh?” Nico laughed with him and then laid back, pulling Will down with him.

 

            They laid in silence for awhile, and they were almost asleep again when Will’s stomach growled. They shared another laugh together and then they talked about where they wanted to go out to eat. They finally settled on an Italian restaurant down the street. They dressed quickly and then Nico shadow traveled them out of the hotel. They ate a big dinner and took their desserts back with them in doggy bags. They shared their desserts in bed, staying up late talking and giggling and just enjoying being together. As far as they were concerned, it was the perfect end to a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this now because I just finished it and I need to work on other stuff now! Chapter 3 should be posted sometime in July!

**~Saturday~**

 

            Waking up next to Will was something Nico thought he would never get tired of. It was incredible that he got to wake up next to someone as beautiful and wonderful as Will, that the first thing he saw each time he opened his eyes was Will's sleepy, calm face or in this case, his sunny blonde hair. Nico remembered them going to sleep facing each other, their arms and legs tangled up and their bodies pressed close, so waking up on his back with Will laying on his chest was a bit of a shock. He tended to move around a lot in his sleep. But Nico wasn't going to complain. He wrapped his arms around will and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

            Not wanting to wake Will yet because it was still dark outside the windows, Nico stayed still, content with simply holding Will close. Nico couldn't keep track of time, since he couldn't turn his head or body to check the time, but the sun was just starting to shine through the windows when suddenly his bladder demanded he move. Sighing angrily, Nico tried to move Will without waking him so that he could get up. He slowly turned onto his side and settled Will down on the bed, gently pulling his arm out from under Will. To his surprise, Will merely grabbed the pillow, not waking at all. Nico smiled and pulled the comforter over Will before he got up and rushed to the bathroom.

            He returned a few minutes later, after he made sure to wash his hands, brush his hair, and brush his teeth, and he found Will awake, curled up underneath the comforter. He smiled nervously as he approached the bed, suddenly very aware of his nakedness. He fought the blush creeping into his face and valiantly put on a confident face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Nico didn't miss the way Will's eyes glanced down at his cock several times before he sat on the bed. And he made a point to himself not to tease Will about blushing.

            “Good morning, beautiful,” Nico said, reaching over to stroke Will's cheek. Will leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

            “Good morning, Nico. Did you sleep well?”

            Nico nodded, still stroking Will's cheek with his thumb. “I always sleep best when I'm with you,” he said, his face instantly turning red again.

            Will grinned up at him and lifted himself up on one elbow, leaning towards Nico. “That was really sweet, and really hot. You trying to get laid or something?” Will waggled his eyebrows, making Nico laugh. Then, Will decided he didn't want to wait anymore. Without warning, he threw off the blanket and threw himself at Nico, who luckily managed not to fall off the bed when Will hit him full force. Will wasted no time in smashing his mouth against Nico's, causing their teeth to clash as they furiously kissed.

            Will, who was just as naked as Nico, straddled Nico's lap, shamelessly rutting against Nico's stomach. Nico clutched Will's hips, groaning when his cock came into contact with Will's body. He was getting hard fast, and he could feel Will's cock getting hard against his stomach as well. Nico maneuvered them both without unseating Will, scooting to the middle of the bed and laying down on his back. Will moved with him, happy with the change in position because it allowed him to brace his legs on the bed better, which in turn made it easier for him to move.

            Will could feel Nico's cock resting against his ass and made a split second decision. Pulling away from Nico, who whined at the loss of contact, he easily lifted himself up and re-situated himself so that their cocks were together. Feeling their cocks, which required no lube as they were both starting to leak, slip and slide against each other was almost too much for them. Will felt himself nearing the edge, and one look down at Nico's face told him that Nico was close, too. Desperate, Will dropped down again, supporting his weight by putting his hands on Nico's shoulders, and then they were kissing again. Although it wasn't much kissing, as they were both groaning, moaning, panting, and gasping in between kisses.

            “Will, gods, I'm about to explode!” Nico said, each word exploding out of him in a gasp. Will tried to say, “Me, too,” but when Nico reached between them with both hands and grabbed their cocks, he could only cry out. And then Nico hit his peak, yelling out loud, his head thrown back as his body shook and jerked through his orgasm. Will watched his face as he started to come down from that high, forgetting about his own need for release for a moment, but then Nico suddenly lifted his head up and attacked his neck, biting and licking as if he were starving, his hand now working frantically on Will's cock.

            That was all it took for Will to reach release. He hurriedly straightened up, throwing his head back, and he put his hand over Nico's on his cock, showing Nico just how to stroke and squeeze him through his orgasm. Once finished, he lowered himself back down so he could rest on Nico's chest and abdomen again, uncaring of the mess in between their bodies. Nico lazily lifted his arms and wrapped them around Will, idly tracing patterns into Will's skin. It took a few minutes for them both to calm down, and neither of them wanted to disturb the peace of the afterglow they were feeling together. But eventually reality set in, and Will lifted himself off of Nico. He looked down at himself and grimaced.

            “We need to shower, before we do anything else,” he said, starting to climb off of Nico completely. Nico whined and tried to grab him to pull him back down, but Will evaded his hands and got off the bed. Nico huffed and put his arm over his eyes, mumbling something in Italian that Will didn't catch. “Come on, baby, lets get cleaned up and then we can have breakfast!”

            Nico perked up at the mention of food and reluctantly got up off the bed, careful not to get the bed dirty. He followed Will to the bathroom, admiring the view. Will glanced over his shoulder at him and smirked when Nico blushed at being caught staring. Inside the bathroom, Will deliberately bent over, under the pretense of turning the water on, but he grinned to himself when he heard Nico's swift inhale. Straightening up, he turned to face Nico, smiling innocently.

            “Something wrong, Nico?” he asked. In response, Nico grabbed him by the hips and pulled him against his body. Will snickered and playfully kissed Nico on the tip of his nose. “I really want to get clean and eat, so save round two for later, babe.” He removed Nico's hands from his hips and stepped into the tub. The water was still cool but was heating up fast so he quickly rinsed his body off before it could get warm. Nico, stuck his hand under the water to test the temperature before he stepped in after Will, pulling the shower curtain closed behind them.

            Will’s back was to him and Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s body. Will wiggled against him playfully before he grabbed the soap bar. He wet the bar and was about to start bathing when Nico suddenly took the soap from him.

            “Hey,” Will said and turned to face Nico. Nico pecked his lips and then he put his hand on Will’s shoulder, pushing him until he turned back around. He looked over his shoulder at Nico, curious about what he was planning, and watched as he scrubbed the soap to get his hands sudsy. Then, he put the soap down and placed his hands on Will’s shoulder blades. Will opened his mouth but then snapped it shut when Nico started massaging his back. He heard Nico snicker behind him and managed to say, “Screw you, Deathboy.” right before Nico’s fingers dug in and he groaned.

             Nico chuckled and said, “You aren’t the only one who’s good with his hands, Sunshine.”

            Will dropped his head back, closing his eyes and groaning again as Nico hit a pressure point on his back. “When did you learn to do this?” he asked.

            “You’re always giving me massages, and I wanted to return the favor. So, I did some research, watched some videos.”

            Will smiled and opened his eyes. He turned around to face Nico again and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Nico kissed him back for just a few seconds and then pushed him away. Will frowned and Nico smiled reassuringly. Still frowning, Will let turn him back around. Nico scrubbed more soap onto his hands and resumed his massage, slowly working his way down Will’s back to his buttocks. Will couldn’t keep from arching his back slightly, pushing his ass into Nico’s hands. Nico chuckled and spent a moment rubbing and squeezing his cheeks before he moved on to his legs.

            As Nico’s hands moved down his legs rhythmically, Will’s cock started to harden, slowly this time in response to the gentle, loving touches he was receiving. He bit his lip and willed it to go down. He had told Nico to wait before another round, after all, and he meant it. He was still slightly sore from all their previous activity and his hunger was growing. He cursed his body in his mind for betraying him and thought about anything he could to try to get it to go down. By the time Nico reached his feet, tapping each of his ankles to get him to lift his feet so Nico could massage the bottom of his feet, his erection hadn’t gone down at all. He jumped when Nico kissed his tailbone and stood up.

            Nico rubbed the water out of his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes. His eyes clear, he noticed Will standing awkwardly and tense, odd since he had just gotten a, at least decent, massage. To cut the silence, he said jokingly, “As much as I love touching you, next time I would rather not almost drown doing it.” He laughed slightly and put his hand on Will’s neck, squeezing slightly. “Turn around and I’ll do your front, too.”

            Will swallowed heavily but timidly turned around, his hands clasped together over his crotch in an attempt to hide his cock. Nico glanced down at his hands and raised an eyebrow. Will flushed and said, stuttering, “I still stand by what I said earlier. I’m not in the mood for any sex right now.”

            Nico nodded, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Okay?”

            Will swallowed and looked down at their feet. “Just wanted to say that and make sure you knew, cause I know I was kinda teasing you earlier before we got in the tub and I’ve got a hard-on now but I’m still sore from last night and I’m hungry and I just wanna hurry up and get clean so we can go eat, not that the massage isn’t nice cause it is, and I-”

            “Will!” Nico cut off his rambling and Will stared at him with wide eyes. Nico reached up and cupped his cheek. Will leaned into his hand, making Nico smile. “Will, chill. You don’t have to explain it to me, I get it. It’s okay. We can just bathe real quick and then order up some breakfast. Or we can go get something.”

            Will bit his lip. “What about the massage?”

            Nico shrugged. “I can finish it later, after we’ve eaten. Besides, if it’s not helping you relax, then it’s pretty pointless, right?” Will nodded mutely. “So, let’s bathe and get out.”

            It only took them a few minutes to bathe, taking turns with the soap and the water. Once clean, Nico turned off the water, stepped out first and grabbed the towels Will had laid out on the sink. He handed one to Will as he stepped out of the tub and then quickly rubbed his hair somewhat dry with his towel before he dried his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom while Will finished drying himself, sensing his boyfriend might need some time alone. He pulled a pair of sweatpants and underwear out of his bag and pulled them on.

            Will took a few minutes drying off to gather his courage. His erection had, thankfully, gone down, but he still felt very awkward about the whole situation. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he needed breakfast. So he wrapped the towel around his waist and took a deep breath before he opened the bathroom door. Nico was stretched out on the bed, dressed in a pair of sweatpants. He was fiddling with his cell phone but looked up and smiled at Will. Will smiled back and hurried to get dressed, eager for breakfast. He kept his back turned to Nico as he dropped the towel and pulled on his pajama pants. When he turned back to the bed, Nico’s focus was on his phone again.

            “Has anyone texted or called?” Will asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

            Nico shrugged. “Leo texted to ask how the phones’ anti-monster function is working. I told him we hadn’t been attacked yet so they must be working.”

            “Yeah, it’s amazing what he can come up with, when he’s got the time.”

            “Yeah, still not happy he decided that our vacation was the perfect time to test it out though.”

            Will grinned at him. “Then why did you say yes?”

            Nico shrugged again and said, “It was important to him. And I didn’t want to listen to him whine about it later.”

            Will snorted in disbelief. “You can say he’s your friend, you know. It won’t hurt either of you to admit it.”

            Nico huffed and set his phone on the nightstand. “You don’t know that.”

            Will chuckled and shook his head. Changing the subject, he said, “So, breakfast?”

            Nico nodded. “Sure. But first, we should clear something up.” He sat up and scooted over on the bed to sit on the edge beside Will. Fearing where this was going, Will swallowed and stared at the wall. Nico followed his lead and stared at the wall, too. “You don’t ever have to worry about that with me, Will. I won’t ever touch you if you don’t want me to.”

            Will blushed and hung his head dejectedly. “I know that, Nico. I just had a moment, is all.”

            Nico nodded in understanding and reached over to take his hand. “I get it. We’re both gonna have moments, this is all still really new to us. Just, when you have a moment, don’t push me away, okay?”

            Will lifted his head, met Nico’s gaze, and nodded. Nico smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. Will kissed back without hesitation, his hand lifting up to touch Nico’s face of its own volition. They stayed still for several seconds, until suddenly Will’s stomach growled again. They broke apart, laughing. Will hopped up and bounced over to his backpack. “I’m starving! Should we order in or go out?”

            Chuckling, Nico stood and stretched his arms over his head. “Well, we went out last night and nothing happened. So, wanna try again?”

            “Sure, it’s only,” Nico glanced at the clock by the bed. “10. If we hurry we can still catch breakfast somewhere.”

            “Anything but MacDonalds,” Will said, his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.

            “What’s wrong with MacDonalds?”

            “I want real food for breakfast, Nico.”

            “MacDonalds is real good, Solace. And it’s better than that rabbit food you eat all the time.”

            “Salad is not rabbit food, Di Angelo!”

            They bantered back and forth as they finished dressing, but they did decide where to get breakfast in time to actually get breakfast, not a MacDonalds but a Hardees instead. Nico shadow traveled them to an alley close to the restaurant and they were only a few minutes’ walk away from there. The place was mostly empty and hurried to enjoy their food before the lunch rush started. They were both starving and ended up getting seconds after they cleared their plates the first time. When they finally finished eating, the restaurant had gotten busy, quickly filling with people out for lunch. Leaving enough money for the bill and the tip on the table, they pushed their way through the crowd of people waiting to order and made it outside. It only took them a few minutes to find their way to an empty alley and shadow travel back to the hotel.

            It was noon when they made it back. After they stripped and put their comfy pants back on, Nico immediately texted Leo to give him an update on the phone’s anti-monster function and Will flopped down on the bed, groaning. He was so full. Nico tossed his phone away after sending Leo the text and laid down beside him on his stomach, throwing an arm over Will’s waist. Will reached over and started playing with Nico’s hair. Nico sighed contentedly and opened his eyes into slits, staring up at Will. Will blushed slightly, causing Nico to laugh softly.

            “What do you want to do with the rest of the day?” Nico asked quietly.

            Will shrugged. “I don’t know. This is really nice. And I need time for my stomach to settle after all that food.”

            Nico seemed thoughtful for a moment before he said, “I could finish that massage for you, if you want.”

            Will thought about it for a second and then shook his head. “Maybe later, right now I wouldn’t trust my stomach.”

            “You ate a hell of a lot, baby.”

            Will sighed. “I know, you must be wearing off on me.”

            Nico chuckled. “It’s worth it when the food is good, right?”

            Will nodded and leaned his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt tired and though he didn’t think he could sleep, laying quietly and resting for a while sounded like a good idea. He kept playing with Nico’s hair, smiling every time Nico shivered when he accidentally brushed his ear.

            Nico’s phone went off soon after they settled, and despite Will’s protests Nico sat up and reached for his phone. Will laid his arm over his eyes and listened to Nico texting. It only took a minute for Nico to hit “Send” and return to him, this time laying on his side and cuddling up to Will. He leaned into him, draping his arm loosely over Will’s stomach and tangling his leg between Will’s legs. He tucked his head up under Will’s chin and Will rubbed his chin against his hair in return.

            They had been in bed cuddling for several minutes when Will realized that Nico was hard and pressing against his thigh. Will’s face burned. He lifted his head and looked down at Nico, who had his eyes closed but Will could tell he wasn’t asleep. Wondering what to do, Will froze. He bit his lip. Making a slit second decision, Will pushed Nico onto his back and slid down on the bed. He spread Nico’s legs and positioned himself on his knees between them.

            Nico lifted himself up onto his elbows and stared down at him, confused. “Will, what are you doing?”

           

            “What does it look like?” Will replied breathlessly, his interest growing as he stared at Nico’s abs and chest. He put his hands on Nico’s hips, fingers brushing the skin slowly.

            Nico shivered and closed his eyes. “I know what it looks like, baby. But what are you doing?”

            Will bit his lip and lifted his gaze to Nico’s. “I wanted to give you a blowjob,” he admitted.

            Nico’s breath caught in his throat. He had to clear his throat a couple times before he could speak again. “Are you sure, Will?” Will had never given him a blowjob before. Every time he had tried, he had changed his mind at the last minute. And if Nico was being honest with himself, he was getting painfully hard just at the thought of Will, finally, putting his mouth on him.

            Will nodded hesitantly, but tried to smile confidently. “I think it’s time I did it. I know you’ve been very patient with me and very understanding with all the times I’ve chickened out before. And I appreciate that a lot.” With that said, Will’s fingers dipped lower, to the hem of his pants and skimmed along his skin just above the waist band.

            Nico licked his lips, already panting. He wasn’t going to last. Will looked too good, sitting between his legs, his nerves and his determination evident on his face and in his body. In a momentary fit of confidence, Will grabbed the waistband of Nico’s pants and pulled them down fast to his thighs. Nico helpfully lifted his butt up so they would slide down easily, leaving him covered only by his briefs, which had a quickly growing wet spot right over the bulge of his cock. Will licked his lips and his fingers trembled slightly as he made to grab the hem of the briefs. Nico immediately reached down and grabbed one of Will’s hands, entwining their fingers.

            Will instantly looked up at him and Nico gave him an encouraging smile. “You can stop whenever you want, Will. I won’t be mad or anything. Just, go at your own pace, okay?” Will swallowed heavily and nodded to show he understood. Nico released his hand and leaned back, trying to relax and get comfortable. He didn’t want this to be over too soon.

            Will took a deep breath and, before he lost his nerve again, pulled the briefs down. Nico’s cock immediately popped out, bright red and leaking pre-cum. Will glanced up at Nico, who was sweating and panting heavily, and Will suddenly felt more confident. Using his new confidence, he dropped his head and licked the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue. He had been surprised to find that he liked the taste of cum and this time was no different. Unexpectedly eager for more, he licked the head again, this time taking more than one swipe. He flicked his tongue against the head lightly and was rewarded when Nico cursed in Italian above his head. He grinned and deliberately looked up at Nico, staring at him through his lashes as he slowly took his cock into his mouth.

            Nico’s hands itched to grab Will by the hair as he sank down onto his cock. The licking had nearly had him undone, the sight of Will loving the taste of him and wanting more. But this was sure to kill him. He fisted the bedsheets to keep his hands still and struggled not to cum instantly when Will swallowed around him. His head dropped back and he clenched his teeth, a moan slipping through despite this. The moan seemed to invigorate will even more, because he added his hands then. One hand gripped his cock tight at the base and the other fondled his balls, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing just barely. Feeling himself fast approaching the edge, Nico moaned Will’s name in warning.

            Will heard Nico say his name and he could feel how Nico’s hips were trying so hard not to buck up into his mouth. His cock was pulsing inside his mouth and Will could see Nico’s hands holding tight to the sheets. Knowing the end was near, Will sucked hard on the head and used his hand to stroke up and down his cock fast. It only took seconds for Nico to cum, his body bucking against the bed as he cried out. Will wanted to catch it all, but the first spurt took him by surprise and he pulled away, catching the following spurts all over his face instead. He swallowed what had made it into his mouth and used his hand to stroke Nico through it. After one last spurt, that somehow ended up in Will’s hair, Nico grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away, too sensitive to touch now.

            “Come here,’ Nico murmured, tugging Will’s arms. Will gladly crawled up his body and settled down at his side. Nico put a finger under his chin and lifted Will’s face up. He then licked away all the mess on his face. He cringed slightly at the taste but after what Will had just done for him, he wanted to do it. After Will was clean, except for his hair because Nico was not trying to lick anything out of his hair, Nico kissed Will hungrily. Will moaned softly and kissed him back without hesitation.

            When they came up for air, Nico unexpectedly said, “I want you to fuck me.”

            Will blinked at him with wide eyes, shocked. “What?”

            Nico turned red but he repeated himself anyway. “I want you to fuck me.”

            Will lifted himself up on elbow. His brows furrowed as he stared down at Nico. “Why?”

            Nico shrugged. He didn’t really have a reason, he just knew that’s what he wanted. “I want you to. I think it’s time, you know?”

            “I guess, but you just came. It won’t do anything for you.”

            “It’s not about me. It’s about you. You just did something amazing for me, and now I want to do something amazing for you.”

            Will licked his lips. He had been ignoring his own erection, still tucked safely away inside his pants, so he wouldn’t be distracted while he was pleasuring Nico. But now his cock jerked when he thought about having sex with Nico, penetrating Nico. Before he could talk himself out of it, he nodded. Nico grinned and kissed his cheek before he got up from the bed. He slipped out of his pants and underwear and then grabbed a condom and the lube, throwing both on the bed next to Will. Then, he laid down on the bed on his stomach, presenting his backside. Will’s eyes followed the line of his body down and then widened when they stopped on his ass. In a hurry now, Will divested himself of his pajama pants and picked up the lube, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up.

            Nico spread his legs and pulled his knees up, giving Will more access, and Will settled on his knees behind him. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and then set the bottle aside. His clean hand squeezed one of his cheeks while the other carefully touched his hole. Nico jerked slightly but calmed quickly. Will spent a few minutes just touching him, pressing against his rim and adding more pressure consistently. Finally, when Nico was no longer jumping at every touch, he slowly inserted one finger, just up to the first knuckle. Nico’s response was immediate, his body jerked more than it had before and he groaned.

            Will rubbed his back and waited for him to relax before he eased the finger further in. He could hear Nico panting slightly as he slowly pulled his finger back in and then eased it back in, giving him time to adjust to the new sensation. It took almost half an hour for Will to be able to add in another two fingers, reapplying lube every few minutes. But once he could, he did, thrusting his three fingers in completely and seeking that one spot he knew Nico would love. When he did find it, Nico shouted in surprise, but then it turned into a loud moan. He pushed his ass back into Will’s hands and Will smiled. He patted Nico on the butt and then straightened up, reluctantly pulling his fingers free.

            Nico whined at the loss and looked over his shoulder at Will. To his simultaneous excitement and trepidation, he could see Will slipping the condom on. He turned his head back and pressed his forehead into the bed, breathing evenly as he felt something bigger than Will’s fingers resting at his hole. Will rubbed his thighs soothingly for a minute and waited for Nico to nod before he gripped his hips and pressed forward. Nico hissed slightly. The burning he had felt with Will’s fingers hadn’t been as bad, but it had faded quickly as the pleasure surpassed the pain. He hoped it would be the same with Will’s cock.

            Will was careful to only move centimeters at a time and to wait a moment between each movement as he penetrated Nico. The tightness and the heat was almost unbearable, but Will gritted his teeth and focused on Nico. He didn’t want to hurt Nico, not even accidentally.

            It took several more minutes but finally, Will was balls deep inside Nico. He leaned over Nico and kissed his back several times, offering whatever comfort he could. Nico arched his back in response and then moaned when this caused Will’s cock to shift inside him. Will groaned through his teeth at the sensation. He straightened up and grabbed Nico’s hips hard. He didn’t know if he would be able to stand it much longer, so with a hoarse voice, he asked, “Can I move, Nico?”

            Nico clenched up at the question, drawing another moan from Will. He smiled slightly and, feeling slightly devious now, he very slowly and carefully rolled his hips. He felt Will’s fingers digging into his skin and he could feel his thighs trembling behind him in response. Deciding to take pity on Will, he nodded his assent and heard Will sigh in relief above him. Then, Will got a better grip on him before he pulled out.

            Despite how badly he needed release, Will was careful to make his first thrusts gentle, giving Nico time to adjust. And that was how he discovered that he wouldn’t need much more to cum. He leaned his head back and with just four more, deep, slow, hard thrusts he was over the edge. He moaned, his hips jerking slightly against Nico’s ass. Nico pushed back against him and rolled his hips again, earning another moan from Will. Finally, after a long minute, Will finished.

            Panting hard, he carefully pulled out of Nico, making sure the condom didn’t slip off. Then, he fell back on his ass on the bed, boneless and weak. He gripped his cock tight at the base and hissed as he removed the condom and the air hit his sensitive flesh. With trembling fingers, he tied off the condom and carelessly tossed it towards the trashcan by the bed.

            While he was doing that, Nico was stretching out on the bed and getting comfortable. He rolled on his side, careful of his now sore ass, and held out his arms to Will. Will gathered enough strength to lay down with him and Nico pulled the sheet up over them. They were too hot for a blanket now. But not too hot to cuddle. Will pressed his face into Nico’s neck and Nico kissed his hair. They wrapped their arms around each other and settled down, exhaustion hitting them both. They were both asleep in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached Sunday!  
> I know I said I'd get this posted in July, but RL got really crazy for me in July so I had to stop writing for awhile. But, it's finished! I've spent a few days now going over it and editing different parts of it and I finally decided that I just needed to post it and stop messing with it. I tried to write some smut, but since there was so much emphasis on the smut in the first two chapters, I decided to make this chapter more fluffy and domestic, while touching on some angst.

**~Sunday~**

 

            Will was jerked out of his sleep by yelling. Without thinking, he sat up and scooted off the bed, giving the thrashing figure on the other side more room to move. He had learned the hard way not to try waking Nico by touching him. And unfortunately, he couldn't reach Nico by talking to him. He just had to wait it out. With that in mind, Will slid out of bed and pulled his pajama pants on. He pulled the desk chair close to the bed and sat down, already knowing the routine by now. He would sit and watch Nico, ready to intervene if it looked like Nico was liable to hurt himself.

            To his surprise, this time it only lasted a few minutes. Nico suddenly stopped moving completely, and then sat straight up in bed with a shout. Will stood up and stepped closer to the bed. Nico didn't look at him and Will forced himself to stay back, though he was aching to touch him and check on him. Will watched and waited, somewhat patiently, as Nico's breathing slowly evened out and the sweat cooled on his skin. Finally, after an eternity, Nico blinked several times and came back to reality.

            He turned his head and said, in a scratchy voice, "Will?"

            Will nodded and slowly sat down on the bed. "I'm here, Nico." He hesitantly laid his hand on Nico's shoulder and then, when Nico didn't flinch away from him, he slipped his arm around his shoulders. "Was it Tartarus again?" Nico leaned his head into Will's neck and nodded. Will squeezed his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

            They sat in silence for several minutes before Will tentatively asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

            Nico sniffed and pulled away from Will. "What for, it's always the same thing. Monsters, starvation, dehydration, dark. Nothing new," he said flippantly, standing up. Will recognized his tone and dropped it. Will watched silently as Nico went to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. He pulled a can of coke out, shut the fridge, and then reached into the cabinet for a bag of sour chewy candy. Will snorted softly and got up, his stomach rumbling now. Nico sat down at the table as Will entered the kitchen.

            Moving quickly, he leaned over Nico's shoulder and grabbed a piece of candy out of the bag, earning a half-hearted glare from Nico. Nico grumbled and pulled the bag closer to him, leaning over it protectively. Chuckling, he kissed Nico's cheek and then tossed the candy into his mouth, chewing slowly as he surveyed his options for an early breakfast. Too lazy to bother cooking something at two in the morning, according to the clock on the stove, Will stuck his leftover steak from dinner on a plate and in the microwave. He ignored Nico's smug look as he sat down across from him at the table to wait for his food. As he waited, he kept sneaking glances over at Nico, who was staring down at the table as he ate his candy.

            Will knew from experience that Nico would talk about his nightmare when he was ready. He just wasn't sure how it would happen. Sometimes, Nico could talk about it calmly, with a quiet resignation that showed he had accepted his past and learned to live with the repercussions. And other times he would get angry, most often yelling and pacing around before he went to the gym or the training grounds to work his anger off. He watched his boyfriend eat mechanically, wondering which it would be this time. The microwave beeped after two minutes, bringing him out of his thoughts. Will pulled his plate out of the microwave, hissing when the plate burned his fingers slightly. He set it on the table across from Nico and then quickly grabbed a water bottle and utensils before he sat down. He cut into his steak and started eating, his body tensed as he waited for the fallout.

            Nico focused on his candy, more interested in keeping his mouth busy than actually eating. He didn't trust himself not to say something, as several different emotions roiled around in his head, threatening to explode at any moment. He didn't want to blurt something out and ruin his time with Will, any more than he already had. Taking a swig of his coke, he glanced up at Will. He smiled for a second at the sight, which instantly took his mind off of the horrible memories replaying in his head.

            Will always looked adorable upon first waking up. His hair was always frizzy and poofy after sleeping, and it stuck up in all directions. Nico hadn't ever thought bedhead was cute or attractive, until he slept with Will for the first time. Nico ducked his head, his smile growing as he remembered their first night sleeping in the same bed. It had been unplanned and unexpected. They had been on Will's bed in his dorm, Will studying while Nico watched YouTube on Will's laptop. They didn't remember who had fallen asleep first, but they both had woken up the next morning stiff and aching from sleeping in uncomfortable positions. Nico stifled a laugh, remembering how he had been so flustered and confused about waking up in Will's bed that he had shadow-traveled away before Will had a chance to say "good morning".

            Nico's smile slowly melted away as his thoughts inevitably led to the second time they had slept in the same bed. Nico had felt hopeful, after they talked and he calmed down about accidentally passing out in Will's bed, that since he hadn't had a nightmare that night, maybe sleeping beside Will was the key to getting rid of the nightmares all together. So, just a couple weeks later, they had actually planned a sleepover, paying Will's roommate to sleep elsewhere that night. But Nico's hopes had been shattered when just an hour after falling asleep, he had been woken by his nightmares. Finding out that he still had nightmares even with Will by his side had been a bitter pill to swallow. It had taken Nico weeks to get over it and even attempt sleeping with Will again.

            Will must have noticed that Nico had stopped eating because he suddenly reached across the table and grabbed Nico's hand. Jerked from his thoughts, Nico blinked rapidly. His gaze focused on Will's plate first and he was shocked to see the steak was gone. He must have been out of it for awhile. Nico lifted his head and met Will's concerned gaze. "Hey, you okay?"

            Nico swallowed and forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, fine. You finished?"

            Will frowned but nodded and pushed his empty plate away. "You sure? You were spaced out for several minutes. I've been calling your name for the last minute or so, but you weren't hearing me."

            "I was just thinking, that's all. I'm gonna, uh, go take a shower. Go on back to bed, Will." In a hurry, Nico stood up, kissed Will on the cheek, and escaped to the bathroom. Inside, he leaned against the door and buried his face in his hands. If it wasn't Tartarus haunting him, it was his relationship insecurities. Always out of the frying pan and into the fryer inside his head. He rubbed his suddenly wet eyes and sniffed, then leaned his head back against the door. He knew he only had a few minutes before Will would be knocking on the door and checking on him again. He sighed, then ran his hands through his hair.

            He didn't bother locking the door, because he didn't want to have to get out of the shower to unlock it for Will. He turned the water on, turning the hot water knob only. He needed the hot water to help burn away the horrors in his mind. At least for a little while. By the time he had stripped and stepped into the tub, the water was hot. He stood still under the spray and waited as it continued to heat up, until it was hot enough to burn. He hissed and cursed as the water burned his skin for several seconds before he gave into common sense and turned the cold water on. Looking down at his bright red skin, he chuckled humorlessly to himself. No matter how much he suffered physically, it could never compare to what he suffered mentally.

            True to his prediction, he heard brief knocking on the door a moment later. Nico closed his eyes and didn't answer and seconds later he heard the door open and shut. Silence followed and he waited, listening to the water run. He didn't move as the curtain was pulled aside and he felt a body brushing against his as someone stepped into the shower behind him. The curtain was closed and arms wrapped around his waist. He kept his eyes closed and put his hands over Will's. Will immediately grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers.

            Will rubbed his cheek against Nico's back. "Do you want comfort from a doctor, or your boyfriend?" he asked.

            Smiling slightly, Nico nodded. "Well, you're not a doctor yet so I guess I'll take the boyfriend." Will playfully headbutted his back in retaliation and Nico outright laughed, startling himself. Behind him, Will snickered. Then, Nico sighed. "I know what you're going to say, Will. My nightmares are a symptom of my PTSD, my brain's way of trying to process what happened to me, and there are treatments and methods I can look into to try to help them."

            Will was silent for a moment. Then he said, "I could give you a detailed explanation of how your brain works and how trauma affects it."

            "I know you could, _amore_ ," Nico whispered. He licked his lips and continued speaking, his thoughts bubbling up inside of him. "I've heard it all before, Will. From you, from Apollo, from my dad, from everyone. I've done the research, I've read what other people with this shit have gone through. I've talked about what happened to me, every single damn second of it. I've admitted it happened, and I've accepted it happened. I've moved on, gods dammit! So why does it keep happening!" Nico didn't notice his voice rising with every word, so by the end of his rant he was yelling. Realizing that, he swore under his breath and slapped the wall hard.

            Will patiently listened to Will. He was used to the yelling, and he knew what was coming next. So when Nico slapped the wall, he calmly grabbed Nico's shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Let's not get kicked out halfway through our vacation, baby," he said, gripping Nico's hands tightly. Nico swallowed several times and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Will smiled and squeezed his hands encouragingly. "That's it, Death Boy." He used the nickname deliberately, hoping for a comeback.

           To his relief, Nico cracked a smile and hoarsely said, "Don't call me that, Sunshine Boy." Will snorted and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Nico's, looking into his deep, brown eyes. Nico held his gaze for a moment before he closed his eyes. He sighed and his body relaxed. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

            Without thinking Will pinched Nico's arm. Ignoring his yelp, Will said, "You're not a mess, you're just human."

            "Half."

            Will ignored that too and continued speaking. "You're human, Nico, and you've suffered way more than anyone should ever have to suffer. Part of being human is having to live with that."

            "That part sucks."

            "Yeah it does, baby."

            Nico shook his head slightly. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't human."

            "Well, that would make you a monster or a God and both of those come with their own shit so I think as a human you're getting the better end of this deal."

            Nico gave a short laugh and pulled away from Will. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

            Smirking, Will leaned his head back and looked up, pretending to think for a moment. Then he said, "I think you have, but you can never say too many times in my opinion."

            Nico grinned. "Well, I love you. A lot." He wrapped his arms tight around Will, pulling his body close against his. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and leaned into him. Nico moved in for a kiss and Will copied him. They met in the middle, their mouths open and just an inch apart. They stayed that way for a minute, just breathing together, until Nico whispered, "I love you."

            "I love you, too," Will whispered back. Then he covered that scant inch and touch his lips to Nico's. It was a short, sweet kiss and it made them both moan softly. Nico immediately kissed Will again, smashing his mouth against Will's hard. Will accepted the kiss, but pulled away before Nico could lay another on him. Panting slightly, he asked, "We probably shouldn't, right now. Not after all . . . that."

            Nico closed his eyes and ducked his head. "I'm fine, Will. It's still there, all of it, in the back of my head. But the anger is gone. Now, I just want to forget about it for a little bit. Please." Will frowned, uncertain. Nico opened his eyes and looked at him, then smiled and kissed his cheek reassuringly. "I'm fine, Will. I just want to kiss and hold and love on my wonderful boyfriend and not think about all the shit that's in my head right now." He kept kissing along Will's cheek as he spoke until he reached his ear.

            Will groaned when Nico gently bit his earlobe. He tilted his head and Nico grinned. Sensing Will's weakness, Nico bit his ear a bit harder. Will clenched his eyes tight and fisted his hands in Nico's hair, tugging hard twice. Nico hissed and suddenly bit Will's neck in retaliation. Will sucked in a breath then said, through gritted teeth, "The water is gonna get cold soon."

"Then we had better hurry," Nico murmured, trailing his lips up and down Will's neck, nipping the skin every few seconds.

            Will groaned again, louder, and then he was pushing Nico back into the wall. Nico lifted his head and grinned cockily at him. Will raised an eyebrow at him and pulled his hair again. Nico moaned loudly, his head dropping back against the wall. His hands moved from Will's waist down to his hips and then slipped around to Will's ass. Will eagerly pushed his ass back into his hands, moaning softly when Nico's hands squeezed. Then Nico's hands were directing Willâ€™s hips, pulling his body closer so that their erections brushed against each other. Will pressed his face against Nico's neck, biting off another moan.

            "Will, touch me, please," Nico murmured. Will wasted no time, instantly freeing Nico's hair to run his nails down Nico's chest. Nico gasped and his hands impatiently slipped in between them. He grabbed their cocks, one in each hand, and set a fast pace with hard strokes.

            "Fuck! Nico!" Will exclaimed, shocked.

            Nico chuckled and lifted his head upright. He caught Will's mouth in a biting, bruising kiss before he said, "Don't stop, please."

            Will nodded and ran his nails down Nico's chest again, hard enough to leave marks. Nico responded by biting Will's lip, though his pace on their cocks didn't change at all. Will hissed as the sharp pain mingled with the intense pleasure shooting up from his cock. Knowing Nico would be feeling the same, he roughly tweaked his nipples. Nico cried out and then murmured something in Italian that Will didn't understand. But then Nico said, "I'm close," in plain English and Will could only nod in agreement. Nico's hands impossibly sped up and he started stroking their cocks just the way they liked it, his hands doing two different things at once as he brought them closer and closer to the edge.

            Then, Will pinched Nico's nipples and Nico bit Will's lip again and they fell over together. Nico smothered his shouts by kissing Will and Will grabbed Nico's shoulders to hold himself upright as his legs turned to jelly. Nico stroked them through their orgasms and gradually slowed his hands until they were finished. He let go of their cocks when they were too sensitive to touch and reached up to touch Will's face. Will covered Nico's hands with his own and leaned his forehead against Nico's. They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes after that, coming down together.

            When they finally had their breath back, Will said, "The water's cold."

            Nico snorted and shoved him playfully. "Come on then, Sunshine Boy. Lets spend the few hours we have left in bed."

            It didn't take them long to get out of the shower and get dry and dressed for bed. They spent a few minutes cuddling on the bed, giggling and talking about nothing until they fell asleep.

 

 

 

            Nico was the first one to wake up hours later. He checked the time with bleary eyes and groaned when he saw it was still before eight o'clock. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and put his hand over his eyes. He tried to fall back asleep, but ended up only drifting in and out for the next hour before Will woke up. Nico was playing with Will's hair when Will moaned and rolled over. Nico was instantly awake, staring down at Will lovingly. Unfortunately for him, Will opened his eyes just in time to see Nico's face. His face instantly split into a grin and Nico looked away, groaning.

            "Don't. Say. A. Word."

            "I won't tell anyone that I caught you watching me while I sleep with the dopiest, love-struck expression on your face," Will promised, giggling.

            Nico huffed and shook his head. "I don't get love struck," he said haughtily, which only made Will giggle harder. "I don't," he insisted. Will stopped giggling but couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. So, Nico felt he had no choice. He kissed Will right on his smug smiling face. Will hummed, pleased, and then he was grabbing Nico's face. Nico grabbed his wrists and then pulled with all his strength. Will hadn't been expecting it so they rolled over together on the bed. Will shouted in surprise but then he was laying on top of Nico. He grinned again.

            "Well, well, well. I like this," he murmured and leaned down to kiss Nico. Nico lifted his head, eagerly kissing Will back. It only lasted a few minutes before they were interrupted.

            "Whoa! Did I come at a bad time!"

            Cursing, Will rolled off of Nico and Nico sat up straight on the bed, glaring at the air where Leo's head was floating. "Leo!"

            Leo laughed. "Sorry, dude, I just wanted to check in on your phones, see if the anti-monster function is still working."

            Nico groaned and fell back on the bed. Will patted his leg and addressed Leo. "Still no monsters, so must be working fine. You could have called or texted you know."

            "I did, several times in the past hour, but neither of y'all answered so I got worried." Leo shrugged. "Anyway, now that that's taken care of, I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy the rest of your vacation!" Nico and Will said goodbye and then Leo ended the call.

            Nico rubbed his face with both hands, sighing. "Well, any hint of a boner I might have had is gone now and I'm wide awake. Wanna order up breakfast?"

            "Sure. I'll call down to the lobby."

            "Oh no, you won't! You'll order something disgusting again. I want good stuff for breakfast."

            "You mean greasy stuff."

            "Good stuff, greasy stuff, tomato, tamahto. Same thing."

            Will shook his head but indulgently picked up the phone receiver and handed it to Nico. "Have at it. Just order me something fresh and colorful, please." He dialed the number for the lobby desk and then got up from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

            Nico smiled. "I wouldn't torture you by making you eat what I like. I know you'll come to the dark side eventually, I don't have to force you." Feeling smug, Nico quickly ordered plates full of bacon, eggs, grits, sausage, and waffles for himself and made sure to order plenty of fresh fruit for Will. That done, he fell back on the bed and stretched out, sighing contentedly. He listened to Will moving about in the bathroom, doing his morning routine, and just smiled to himself. He linked his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. It still amazed him after so much time that he got to be so happy.

            It took Will several minutes to tame his hair and then brush his teeth. Ten minutes had passed by the time he was finished and he realized as he was rinsing his mouth that he hadn't heard anything coming from the other room while he was busy. Curious, and a little concerned, he eased the bathroom door open and peeked out. He had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Nico lounging on his back, smiling and content. Not wanting to ruin Nico's moment, he quietly exited the bathroom and went to his backpack. He pulled a clean shirt out and slipped it on before he pulled a textbook out and sat down at the table. He opened the book the last chapter he had been studying in class and started skimming over the text. He had already read and memorized most of it but he believed that there was no such thing as studying too much.

            He had been reading for a few minutes when Nico broke his concentration. "Are you seriously studying on our vacation?"

            Will looked up and saw Nico was sitting up on the bed, his knees bent and his arms resting on them. Will had the grace to look embarrassed before he shut the book and pushed it aside. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you since you looked so peaceful."

            Nico smiled and gestured him over to the bed. "Come here." Will had just stood up when there was a knock on the door. They groaned simultaneously. Nico started to get up but Will waved him back and went to the door himself. He opened the door and a man in a hotel uniform pushed a large cart, filled with plates of food, into the room. Will gaped at the amount of food for a moment and Nico took that moment to get off the bed. Chuckling, Nico reached into his duffel bag and grabbed his wallet. He pulled a bill from it and handed it to the man before he politely ushered him out of the room. Shutting the door, Nico turned to face Will, who was now glaring at him with his arms crossed.

            Nico rolled his eyes and pushed the cart over to the bed. Will followed behind him slowly, taking a second to appreciate Nico's ass in his boxers. Nico flopped down on the bed and immediately grabbed a handful of bacon. Will shook his head as Nico stuffed his mouth full and then went to the kitchen area to get the paper plates and utensils they had bought. He set the plates down on the bed and sat down next to Nico. He wordlessly handed Nico a plate and a fork. Nico mumbled his thanks around a mouthful of food and started piling his plate up with food.

            Will couldn't help but smile, remembering the days when they first met when Nico would hardly eat anything. Now, seeing Nico with a good appetite was just one of the things about Nico that made him happy. He filled his own plate ate a sedate pace, choosing an array of different fruits. And, when Nico wasn't paying attention, he snuck a piece of bacon. They ate in silence, occasionally feeding each other bites of their food. It was the one sure fire way Will knew of to get Nico to eat fruit.

            Nico was eating much faster than Will was, so Will was just finishing his first plate when Nico was finishing his second. When he started to get a third plateful, Will blurted out, "You know all this grease and cholesterol is bad for you, right?"

            Nico snorted but didn't stop spooning grits onto his plate. "You tell me that every day, Sunshine."

            "Because you still aren't listening."

            Nico shrugged and added a helping of eggs. "We're demigods, Will. We'll be lucky if we survive to be thirty. I'm not scared of a little breakfast food." Will sighed and popped another cherry into his mouth.

            Breakfast finished soon after. They called up for some to-go boxes, because despite Nico eating a third plate and Will eating a second, there was still several helpings of food left that they didn't want to waste. After that, they settled back on the bed took another nap, sleeping for another few hours. Waking up, neither one wanted to get out of bed so they just turned on the TV, satisfied with simply holding each other for the time they had left. Of course, the peace only lasted half an hour before they started arguing over what to watch on the TV. That of course led to wrestling, which led to heavy making-out, which led to another round of fast, quick sex.

            Afterwards, they laid on the bed, spread out on their backs, the unspoken agreement that they were too hot and sweaty to cuddle hanging in the air between them. Will turned his head and, seeing Nico's foot inches away from his face, he couldn't resist reaching over and lightly brushing his fingers over the sole of his foot. Nico jumped slightly and tilted his head to glare down at Will. Will smiled innocently and Nico, his eyes narrowing, turned away. Will licked his lips and repeated the action. This time, Nico's whole leg jerked away from him. Will couldn't contain his snickers then. Nico grumbled and scooted a couple inches over away from him.

            "Oh, Nico, baby, I'm sorry, come here," Will whined, lazily reaching for him with one hand.

            "If you loved me you wouldn't tickle me."

            Will coughed to cover his laugh, but it was't very effective because Nico glared at him again. "You're adorable when you're flustered, baby."

            I am the son of Hades, Solace. I am-"

            "Adorable." Will dragged himself upright and placed his hand on Nico's leg. He stroked his skin with his thumb and then impulsively leaned down and kissed Nico's calf. "I love it, you know I do."

            "Just, keep it to yourself, Solace," Nico mumbled. He closed his eyes, then inhaled and exhaled deeply. He felt Will moving again and then he was laying next to him. Nico was still too sweaty to want to cuddle and Will must have agreed because he stayed inches away, though he clasped their hands together between their bodies. Several minutes passed by and the only sounds were those coming from the TV. Then, Nico licked his lips and said, very hesitantly, "Hey, Will? Can I, um, ask you something?"

            Instantly wary, Will turned his head to look at Nico. "You know you can ask me anything, Nico."

            Nico nodded his head a few times fast. He took a deep breath and then asked, in a quiet, uncertain voice, "Would you move in with me?"

            Will wasn't expecting that. Stunned, he didn't speak for a long moment while his brain struggled to catch up with what he had just heard. Nico took his silence as an answer and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up while Will was still speechless. "It's okay, I understand. It's a big, commitment, after all. And you've got school and everything to worry about. Forget I said anything."

            That snapped Will out of his daze and he clamored off the bed. "Nico, wait!" He hurried to Nico's side and grabbed his hands. Nico stared at him, confused and Will gave him a warm smile. "That wasn't a no, Death Boy. You just shocked me, is all."

            Nico frowned. "Well, now that you're over the shock, what do you say?" he asked, fidgeting with Will's fingers nervously.

            Will's smile grew and he said confidently, "I would love to move in with you." His smile faded as he remembered where Nico lived most of the time. "But, I can't go to the Underworld. And you can't live on campus with me."

            Blushing, Nico stammered out, "Uh, actually, I, uh, I was thinking, maybe we could, I don't know, uh maybe we could get a place together, all, all our own?"

            Will's jaw dropped, literally, and, gaping, he sputtered. "Are, are you serious?"

            Nico cracked a smile but refused to meet his eye. "We've been together for a long time now. We, um, we finally took the sex step this weekend. So, I just thought, maybe it's time we try it out? Just, you know, rent a small apartment close to your school. See if we can stand living together."

            Will floundered for words, and the sight of his mouth gaping open and shut must have been amusing because Nico had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. Will lightly punched his arm and Nico laughed and pulled Will in for a hug. Will hugged him back and Nico unexpectedly lifted him up and swung him around several times, laughing when Will yelled. As soon as he set him back on his feet, Nico grabbed Will's face and held him still for a kiss. Will placed his hands on Nico's chest and leaned into him, eagerly leaning in for a kiss. Several kisses, actually, giggling each time they stopped to breathe.

            Panting, they pulled apart. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed, and just stood still for a moment. The moment was ended when Will suddenly grimaced and pulled away from Nico. Nico frowned and, worried that maybe Will had changed his mind, said, "Will?"

            Will wordlessly pointed down at his body. Nico followed his finger and turned red. Will's body, and Nico's were covered in dried sweat, spit, and cum, the mess made worse by Nico pressing Will tight against him. Will raised an eyebrow at him and then turned around, going straight to the bathroom. Nico followed him, apologizing.

            "I'm sorry, Will! Want me to bathe you again?"

            "No, we'll never leave the shower if you do that. I don't want to spend our last few hours in the bathroom."

            " . . . Why not?"

            "Nico . . . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
